Saving Sasuke Uchiha
by FadingRain03
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over. Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki, the newly weds of Konoha, return home with their dear teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Yet, Sasuke is not forgiven for his crimes against The Leaf and is soon executed. Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki must continue their lives, knowing they failed their ultimate mission: Saving Sasuke Uchiha. WARNING: Future Violence/Mature Content.


**Saving Sasuke Uchiha**

"No!" I screamed, my voice booming and filled with rage as Kakashi and Iruka-sensei held me back.

"Naruto, stop!" Kakashi-sensei demanded. I could feel my eyes shifting, the familiar yet odd sensation, as I began transforming into Sage mode.

"They can't do this!" I thrashed in my sensei's arms as I reach out my hand desperately. I could see Sasuke Uchiha, my friend and proclaimed brother, kneeling only a few feet away on top of a stage with his hands chained behind his back. More chains wrapped around him like a spider's web, sucking away his chakra greedily as he gasped in silent agony. The proud Uchiha bowed his head of raven black hair and tried his hardest not to faint from chakra deprivation. _How long did the elders have him in such a horrible condition?_ I thought furiously.

"We tried everything we could, Naruto!" Iruka Sensei began quickly, his vice grip wavering as my body pulsed with strength and ferocity. "The elders have already decided! We can't help Sasuke anymore!"

I glared at Iruka-Sensei, my transformation complete. "I didn't go through that war just to lose Sasuke now!" My teeth clenched. "What was the point of bringing him home if Konoha is only going to execute him!? Tell me, Sensei, what's the point in this!?"

"Naruto," Kakashi-Sensei urged, his deep voice stern, "He brayed Konoha, killed the elder Donzo and has committed countless other crimes against the village. We tried everything in his favor, but there's only so much we can do. Unless you want to betray your village, I suggest you power down and stop this insanity."

My heart sank. I expected Kakashi-Sensei, Team Seven's mentor, to be on my side.

"I see how it is," I replied venomously, yanking my arm from the gray-haired man's grasp.

"Stand down," Kakashi repeated. "For Sakura…for your wife."

All the strength bled out of my body as Iruka-Sensei released me. I could feel my resolve fading. If I stopped Sasuke's execution, that means I betray Konoha. I'll be thrown in jail or worse. Sakura would be left alone. My Sakura would be the only member of Team Seven left.

"Loser," Sasuke's voice rose from the heavy silence. His tone wavered with exhaustion and pain, but held a feeling of endearment and humor. I turned on my heels, whipping my head to see Sasuke looking up, his eyes bright and filled with…acceptance…_Oh, god, no_, Sasuke. "Take care of Sakura, neh? I'm ok now. I'm…" A large hand came down on Sasuke's head. I could sense the sharp, concentrated stream of chakra bursting from within the black-cloaked executioner's chest.

"Free."

The chakra shot through the executioner's fingers and into the last Uchiha's skull, killing him instantly. I watched…watched as my friend—_no_, my brother died. The life hadn't even faded from his eyes yet when his heart, his thoughts, his _everything_ stopped. His body went limp and he collapsed on the stage with a meaty thud. The elder's surrounding him and the executioner didn't even bother to catch him. They just stared, their eyes dark and filled with satisfaction. Tsunade was the only one who stepped forward to gently lift the fallen Uchiha into her arms.

My knees buckled and I fell on them. Tears streamed from my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks as my breathing hitched in the back of my throat. Why? Why? What was the point? The Forth Shinobi War was over. The fighting is done. No one else needed to die. So, damn it all, why?!

"Naruto…" Iruka-Sensei murmured. I felt a warm hand caress my shoulder. I flinched at the touch and shot to my feet.

_They killed him._ They killed him even after Sasuke admitted to his crimes. He fought alongside the leaf to defeat Obito and helped the allies win the war. It took us years to annihilate Obito's army and it would have taken us much longer if Sasuke hadn't given us the intel and much needed support. He almost died countless times trying to save this village after realizing his brother, Itachi, was right.

Sasuke was—**NO**! Sasuke _is_ a hero!

"_You_," I seethed, "You just killed a great shinobi warrior. You just killed a hero. You…" My stomach churned as my body seemed to boil with absolute despair and anger. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

My voice boomed, echoing off the walls so loudly it was deafening. My chakra fluctuated violently, filling the room with a heavy, overpowering energy.

All eyes were on me, except Tsunade's. The Hokage continued to gaze into Sasuke's lifeless face, her eyes filled with pity and something else I could not decipher.

I stomped forward, my feet cracking the tile floor with every step I took. My muscles were so tense, I could hardly bend. My eyes were wide as I approach the stage. The elder's looked worried since I'm sure I looked nothing less than demonic as Kurama's chakra fused with mine.

_**Naruto, we could do it, you know…we could make those old bastards pay. **_

I inwardly saw Kurama's black lips curl, a crescent of white fangs gleaming wickedly from within.

_**I want to rip them to shreds, much like you, my friend…but…**_

The malicious grin faded as Kurama's furious eyes softened.

_**That woman needs you.**_

My body and heart felt so heavy suddenly. The nine-tailed beast drew back his chakra and stared into my very soul, silently urging me to see reason. He was right. But...Sasuke…

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!

_**Curse, kick and scream all you want, Naruto. For once, it's ok to drown in despair. When this passes, and it will, I'll be there to pull you out of the darkness…**_

Kurama's deep voice filled my skull, calming and warm. The Kyuubi had become a dear friend during the seemingly endless war. If it wasn't for him, I'd be…well, most likely dead, but even he couldn't help me now.

All the anger bled out as I leaped on stage to land before Sasuke's limp form. Tsunade glanced up at me, her warm brown eyes filled with sympathy. I didn't see her though. I didn't see anything anymore.

Only him.

Only my brother.

I fell forward to my knees, my arms wrapping around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him from Tsunade's grasp and into a tight embrace. My entire body shook with despair as I held him tighter and tighter.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, hot tears flowing down my cheeks as I pressed my forehead to his hard enough to leave a mark. "I'm so sorry, I'm so damn sorry. Sasuke, please forgive me," my voice cracked saying his name. "I was supposed to bring you home. I was supposed to save you. I-I…"

Everything around me faded as I sobbed, rocking back and forth with Sasuke cradled in my arms. His face was a shade paler than before, his eyes gently shut, shadowed by dark eyelashes. He looked peaceful, content as I drowned.

Deeper and deeper. The darkness was swallowing me whole. Sasuke Uchiha was gone and the void he left behind was devouring my every being.

So, I cried until I had no more tears. I don't know how long I was there or what I said. My throat was so sore, I'm sure I'd been screaming for what felt like hours. By the time reality came back, I was alone with Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei was the only one left behind as he stood beside me, watching quietly as my sanity slowly, but shakily returned.

"He's really gone," I rasped, my voice nothing but a ghostly whisper.

Kakashi-sensei knelt down and nodded. "It's time, Naruto. We need to bury the body."

My stomach constricted so suddenly, I flinched in pain, instinctively holding Sasuke closer.

"Sensei," I mumbled, "I failed."

"Naruto..." Kakashi-Sensei breathed. He said my name like I was the dead one. With a deep inhale, the silver-haired man leaned forward and began releasing Sasuke from the chains. My arms went limp as I allowed my mentor to remove the binds gently.

Finally, Kakashi-sensei stood before me, bent down and lifted Sasuke into his arms. I almost reached up to grab Sasuke back, but I couldn't. I just…didn't have the strength.

"Go home, Naruto. Sakura-chan is waiting for you. You…" he paused, the brief silence deafening, "You both need each other more than anything right now."

I simply nodded and bowed my head. Something inside me screamed.

_No. No. No. NO! _

_This was my fault. I should have tried harder. No, damn it. I should have never brought him back. I should have known better. I should have…_

Sakura…she was at the house, _our_ house. We were both informed of the execution last night. I convinced her to stay home, considering her condition. I told her I would do everything I could to stop this.

_But…I failed her…_

My limbs suddenly moved on their own as my body was filled with Kurama's chakra.

"_**I'll take us home,**_" Kurama's voice escaped my lips as he forced my legs to work. We stood and began to stumble away as my mind faltered into despair.

Kurama took over my body as we walked through the village. Familiar faces lost in the haze stared at me as I passed them by.

Shikamaru Nara…Kiba Inuzuka…Choji, Ino, even Hinata…everyone lined the streets, dressed in all black. They were all bowing deeply on either side of the road as I walked through. They were mourning for me…for Sasuke, but again, my mind was far, far away.

We reached my front porch as Kurama released my body. I almost collapsed when I regained control, unprepared form the sudden and overpowering weight of reality.

_**Go inside. She's waiting for you.**_

I nodded blankly and opened the front door. My feet clapped against the wood floor as I entered my house and walked down the hall to the master bedroom Sakura and I shared.

I pushed the door to our room ajar and slipped into the dimly lit area. A curled up bundle lay in a large, king-sized bad, wrapped in a thick white blanket. The form quivered as quiet sobs filled the room.

"Sakura," I murmured as I staggered into bed. Without even thinking, I pulled the covers back and slipped underneath them. My wife's body looked so frail as she visibly shook with despair. Her back was turned to me as she cried. I slid myself into bed and wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest. We laid there as I pressed my face into the nape of her neck, her sweet scent filling my every being as we both cried.

"I'm so sorry," I choked out. Sakura shook her head and rolled over in my arms. Her face was red and soaked with tears as she gazed into my eyes. Emerald green meeting an ocean of blue.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She asked, her precious voice quivering with sobs.

My face said it all as it contorted in utter dismay.

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura cried and wrapped her arms around my neck. She held me tighter than ever as she tangled her fingers in my hair.

"I-I'm so, so sorry," I sobbed and I returned her embrace.

Sakura and I held each other for hours as the sun dipped down over the horizon. The small rays of sunshine faded from the blinds in our window as the room became soaked in a heavy darkness.

It didn't matter. We embraced ever closer.

Hours seemed to pass as we slowly, slowly calmed.

Sakura leaned back, only an inch away as my eyes focused in the darkness. I could barely see her beautiful viridian stare as she whispered my name and looked down to gaze longingly at her stomach.

I followed her eyes and saw the small, familiar bump spread across her abdomen. I placed my hand gently on the swollen hill and placed my forehead to Sakura's. A light, sad smile graced my lips.

It was confirmed just three months ago that Sakura was pregnant with our first child…

And our baby would never know the best man from our wedding. Our baby would never meet that Uchiha. My son or daughter would never be held by my teammate, my brother.

My smile faded as Sakura placed her hand on top of mine.

"Where…where do we go from here?" She murmured.

I inhaled deeply, trying to gather all my strength. I had to be strong for her and for our growing child.

"We find a way to…to move on…"

And we would, someday…somehow. But right now, we mourned.

For we both failed our teammate.

And now…

We have to live with that.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! This story will be fairly short. Probably only ten chapters plus this prologue. Please review and tell me what you think! If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
